


Другие голоса, другие комнаты

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After World War II, Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Dreams, F/M, Hurt James "Bucky" Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiverse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sort of fix-it, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021, dockers, skinny!steve on top, trade unions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: После возвращения Камней Бесконечности Стив отправляется в прошлое, к Пегги, и внезапно, ночь за ночью, начинает видеть сны о своем двойнике, бедном художнике, живущем в мире, где нет ни пришельцев, ни волшебных камней, ни сыворотки, зато есть Баки, который вернулся к нему с войны.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/skinny!Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171895
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: 05 Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Другие голоса, другие комнаты

**Author's Note:**

> Предполагаемая смерть персонажа, множественная вселенная, ООС Всемирной выставки 1939 г. в Нью-Йорке, ООС адреналина как лекарственного средства. 
> 
> Название позаимствовано у Трумэна Капоте (роман опубликован в 1948 году). В тексте описываются рисунки Карла Стивенса, Сола Стейнберга и других известных американских карикатуристов середины XX века.

Когда в дверь постучали, Стив уже почти закончил рисунок. Осталось только поставить подпись в углу – размашистое «SGR». Стивен Грант Роджерс, двадцати девяти лет, пять футов четыре дюйма, девяносто восемь фунтов в теплом пальто, список диагнозов длиной в руку, место жительства – Бруклин, Нью-Йорк; и прочая, и прочая. Он мотнул головой, запрещая себе впадать в очередной припадок самобичевания – тут-то и раздался стук. С Беккой они на сегодня не уговаривались, так что стучалась, скорее всего, миссис Липшиц, соседка напротив. Стив неохотно поднялся, кряхтя, распрямил затекшую спину. Открывать не хотелось. Муж миссис Липшиц умер два года назад, и жизнерадостная вдовушка отчего-то решила, что Стив должен непременно клюнуть на ее пышные прелести, хотя в другое время и не взглянула бы в его сторону. Но сейчас, когда мужчин явно недоставало…

Стив откашлялся, приготовившись в сотый раз объяснять, почему не желает составить ей компанию сегодня вечером, но… Никакой миссис Липшиц за дверью не было: на площадке стоял мужчина – в потертой короткой куртке, высокого роста, тощий, какой-то перекошенный на один бок. Стив смотрел против света, так что лица видно не было. Он открыл было рот, но человек в дверях шагнул вперед и хрипло выговорил:

– Стиви?

В глазах потемнело. Ноги стали ватными, сердце зашлось, голос пропал куда-то:

– Баки?

– Сюрприз!

Все еще не понимая, на каком он свете, Стив протянул руку. На улице шел дождь: шерстяная куртка отсырела и кололась под пальцами. Стив втащил Баки в комнату, повернул к свету – тот послушно подставил лицо. Глаза у него были все те же, прозрачные, светло-серые, на худом обветренном лице, расчерченном ранними морщинами, казавшиеся еще больше. Стив тотчас узнал шрам, рассекавший левую бровь – привет из детства, но другого, на щеке, прежде не видел, как и седой пряди в темных, коротко стриженых волосах.

– Баки, – всхлипнул он и наконец-то уткнулся лицом в мокрую колючую куртку. – Бак, ты живой. Живой! Они сказали, что ты умер!

Рука знакомо обхватила его за плечи, скользнула вверх, взъерошив волосы на затылке.

– Живой. Вернулся.

– Как же?.. – начал Стив и тут же понял, что сейчас все неважно: где бы ни был Баки все эти годы, он вернулся сюда, к нему.

– Попал в плен. – Стив стремительно узнавал его: голос, запах, прикосновение небритой щеки. – Потом в лагерь, потом, уже в конце, когда сбежали, угодил под бомбежку. Контузило. – Стив почувствовал, как дернулось плечо. – Память потерял, и вот… – Он отстранился, поворачиваясь левым боком: пустой рукав свисал, как траурный флаг.

– А потом? – спросил Стив, замирая от жалости и ужаса. – Вспомнил?

– Тебя. – Баки так и оставался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Стив снова обхватил его, вжимаясь лицом в грудь. – Бекку, маму… И ребята меня разыскали, помогли. Теперь все будет хорошо, Стиви! Заживем!

Стив шмыгнул носом, поднял голову: Баки смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда. Раньше он был красивым, сейчас… прекрасным, подумал Стив. И живым! Господи, живым! Он потянулся вверх, закидывая руки на шею, приподнимаясь на носки и едва ли сознавая, что собирается сделать. И как всегда, Баки понял его лучше, чем смог бы сам Стив – потому что тоже подался вперед и осторожно прикоснулся губами к губам.

– Люблю тебя.

  


* * *

  


Грант Р. Стивенс, тридцати восьми лет, шесть футов четыре дюйма, двести сорок фунтов, сплошные мускулы и ни грамма жира, место жительства Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк, бывший суперсолдат, нынешний счастливый молодожен, вздрогнул и проснулся. Сон был до того красочным и подробным, что на секунду нереальным показалось все вокруг – ранний утренний свет в окне, мягкость подушек, запах свежевыстиранного белья, тихое дыхание спящей Пегги.

Она шевельнулась, подняла голову:

– Стив… то есть Грант? Что такое?

– Сон, – пробормотал он, – все в порядке.

Даже при его идеальной памяти сны забывались, кроме разве что подробностей – да и те пропадали со временем. Но только не этот. До сих пор не верилось, что он видел все не наяву: старую квартиру в Бруклине, обшарпанную дверь, отрывной календарь, открытый на сегодняшней дате – двадцать седьмое мая, даже вытянутые коленки на брюках, даже зажатый в руке карандаш. Да он смог бы восстановить по памяти рисунок – весь, до последнего штриха! И Баки: Стив готов был поклясться, что никогда не представлял его таким – просто солдатом, вернувшимся с войны. Баки ждал его в будущем, в полной безопасности, исцеленный, восставший наконец из небытия, полностью оправданный, герой битвы с Таносом, хозяин собственной жизни. Чтобы ни происходило сейчас, ход истории должен был остаться неизменным. Все будет хорошо, кивнул он сам себе, вдруг осознав, что повторяет слова, услышанные во сне. Его по-прежнему не отпускало: Стив перебирал в памяти детали восторженно и недоверчиво, как подарки под елкой на Рождество. Осознав наконец, что заснуть уже не получится, он поднялся, прихватив попутно блокнот и карандаш, и уселся на кухне в полной уверенности, что сейчас нарисует… Не Баки, конечно, ему и не надо, он и так все помнил – но ту немудрящую картинку, над которой трудился во сне его двойник: лыжника, оглядывающегося на одинокую лыжню, с двух сторон обходящую дерево в заснеженном лесу. Он работал почти бездумно, линии легко ложились на лист, в голове было блаженно пусто, и только занеся руку, чтобы поставить подпись, он внезапно вспомнил одну мелочь, которую все-таки упустил: неужели там, во сне, они действительно поцеловались?

  


* * *

  


Май в этом году был на редкость холодным, Стив укрывался двумя одеялами и старым пальто и все-таки мерз. Но не в этот раз – сегодня ему было удивительно тепло, и, еще не проснувшись окончательно, он вспомнил, что это тепло означало. Он покосился, не поворачивая головы: Баки спал рядом, совсем как раньше. Нет, не так, радостно всколыхнулось внутри, Баки поцеловал его, и значит, можно было смотреть открыто – по крайне мере дома. Можно было не удерживать руку, а просто дотронуться, как он мечтал когда-то, лежа рядом без сна долгими ночами.

Вчера… Вчера он так смутился, что решительно отобрал у Баки рюкзак и даже прикрикнул, чтобы тот сейчас же шел мыться – и не жалел горячей воды! – а сам рванул на кухню, отлично зная, что не найдет там ничего, кроме бобов и картошки. Баки появился через полчаса – босой, одетый в собственную рубашку и брюки пятилетней давности. Стив чуть не заплакал, когда увидел, как он растерянно проводит рукой по мягкой выношенной ткани, будто пытаясь узнать ее наощупь.

– Сохранил, значит?

Стив сконфуженно пожал плечами и покосился на стол – хвастаться там, по правде говоря, было нечем. Не то чтобы он опять сидел на мели: в последнее время платили неплохо, но выходить лишний раз даже в лавку по соседству не было ни охоты, ни сил.

– Ты что же, решил, что я явлюсь с пустыми руками? – Баки ногой придвинул рюкзак, дернул застежку: – Мы богаты, детка!

Стив и сам не заметил, как сжевал и армейскую тушенку, и кусок сыра, и шоколад. Баки с трудом одолел свою порцию, изо всех сил скрывая зевоту. Наверно, нужно было сбегать к Бекке или хотя бы дать ей знать, но он не мог не уступить эгоистическому желанию хотя бы на один вечер оставить Баки себе. И главное – дождаться, что будет дальше!

В общем-то, ничего: он почти силой загнал Баки в кровать – тот попытался было устроиться на полу, но не слишком настаивал, а потом и вовсе уснул, пока Стив ходил умываться. Но сейчас лежать рядом с Баки и не трогать его было невыносимо. Стив осторожно протянул руку, но коснуться не успел: тот, будто и не спал, перехватил ее и прижал к щеке.

– Доброе утро.

– Доброе, – пробормотал он, придвигаясь ближе.

  


* * *

  


На этот раз Стив – Грант, он уже почти привык к новому имени и с каждым днем все больше становился Грантом, – проснулся мгновенно, будто в голове включили свет. Утренние пробежки должны были войти в моду лет через двадцать, он сделал себе подобие тренажерного зала в подвале, но движения все равно не хватало. Дни становились все длиннее, окна на ночь уже не закрывали: стараясь не разбудить Пегги, он спустился в гараж и уселся на пол. Второй сон продолжился ровно там же, где закончился первый, и был хорош прежде всего своей обыденностью. Нормальностью – если бы никакой сыворотки не было, а Баки вернулся, все могло сложиться именно так… само собой, кроме этого их внезапного признания. Но так или иначе, целый день в Бруклине, вместе с Баки, не мог быть не чем иным, как настоящим подарком. Грант усмехнулся, вспомнив первый совместный завтрак: Стив, рассказывая, как жил один, не без ехидства упомянул, что Конни вышла замуж, и получил в ответ закономерное:

– Даже не знаю, я вроде не к Конни вернулся?

После завтрака пошли к Бекке: Баки оглядывался по сторонам, морща лоб – и улыбался, узнавая аптеку Питерса или булочную Бродецки. О смерти родителей ему сообщили, еще когда восстанавливали документы, а Бекка съехала из старой квартиры.

После, уже утерев слезы и усадив их за стол, она спросила, чем он теперь намерен заниматься.

– Переехать в дом получше, – заявил Баки решительно, но покосился на Стива – согласен ли? – А дальше не знаю еще. Стиви, а ты сейчас что?..

Тот Стив рисовал. В основном карикатуры, и довольно злые, иногда юмористические скетчи: в последнее время ими заинтересовались даже в «Нью-Йоркере». Он бывал в редакции и приятельствовал с несколькими коллегами, немолодыми, желчными, в мятых костюмах и вдобавок откровенно левыми.

Грант вынырнул из воспоминаний. На странице блокнота перед ним красовалась еще одна картинка оттуда: два белых одуванчика в чистом поле и надпись под ними: «Да что ты все – ветер, ветер? Живи настоящим!»

  


* * *

  


Стив задержался в редакции дольше, чем рассчитывал, и теперь расплачивался за лишние полчаса в насквозь прокуренном кабинете: в горле нехорошо першило, сердце билось слишком часто и как-то неправильно. Зато наклевывалось кое-что интересное, пусть пока он даже думать боялся, что все сложится. Но даже если и нет, новую карикатуру он все-таки продал, и дороже, чем рассчитывал.

В прихожей пахло упоительно – куриной лапшой по рецепту миссис Барнс. Баки выглянул из кухни:

– Стиви? Давай, все готово!

За неделю дома он, кажется, немного набрал вес, лицо разгладилось: красота уже не казалась такой убийственно острой, но действовала на Стива по-прежнему. Они так и спали в одной кровати, хотя Баки снова и снова заговаривал о переезде. Спали – но и только. Стив позволял себе провести пальцами по темным волосам, невзначай коснуться руки, будто ненароком привалиться сбоку. Баки приобнимал его за плечо, и больше ничего. Может, передумал? Или те слова при встрече были сказаны сгоряча?

– Какой-то ты зеленый сегодня. Все в порядке?

– Накурили в кабинете, – Стив пожал плечами, – сам знаешь, моя астма не слишком любит…

– Я тут поспрашивал у наших, в доках. – На лбу у Баки резче обозначилась вертикальная морщина. – Насчет работы.

– В доках?

– Не все же сидеть у тебя на шее. – Он подмигнул. – Набился в помощники к Дугану. Если у меня пойдет, можно будет выучиться на тальмана*, они неплохо получают…

Стив покивал: глазомер у Баки был отличный, геометрия давалась легко, да и с людьми он всегда ладил. Вот только…

– А не рано? Отдохнул бы еще недельку.

– Ну уж нет, Стив Роджерс! Даже не думай превращать меня в маленькую милую женушку! – Он похлопал ресницами, яркие губы улыбались, между ними мелькнул розовый кончик языка. – Хотя кто знает…

Стив вспыхнул мгновенно, весь разом: щекам стали горячо, член в штанах дернулся. Баки смотрел на него почти так же, как до войны – только смелее, опаснее, соблазнительнее.

– А если подумаю?

– Да ты уже неделю думаешь. – Баки усмехнулся, и Стив наконец понял, что тот успел выпить. Черт.

– Стиви. – Баки вдруг оказался рядом. – Если что, ты скажи, я заткнусь. Не могу больше…

Стив сам не понял, как вскочил со стула и рванул его на себя. Баки попытался ухватиться отсутствующей рукой, едва не упал, но удержался, навалившись на край стола.

– Ты потому и молчал? Ждал, чтобы я?.. – Ярость и нетерпение все-таки прорвались: Стив подался ближе, тыкаясь губами в висок, в скулу, в щеку. Баки льнул к нему, тяжело дыша.

– Ага, – бормотал он. – Ночью проснусь – а ты не спишь, лежишь как каменный, я думал – вдруг тебя напугал, даже принял для храбрости…

– Ну и дурак же ты, Джеймс Барнс! – Окончательно отпуская себя, Стив вцепился в короткие темные волосы, отчаянно целуя шею с проступившей к вечеру щетиной, линию подбородка, угол рта. Наверно, нужно было дождаться, пока Баки протрезвеет, но что-то подсказывало, что вряд ли тот передумает.

– Твой дурак, – выговорил он неожиданно отчетливо и ясно. – Стиви, можно, ты меня?..

…Конечно, ни на что особенное их в этот раз не хватило: они терлись друг об друга, перекатываясь по кровати, пока Стив, сообразив, что ему с обеими руками удобнее, не полез Баки в штаны. Тот прерывисто выдохнул, дернул бедрами – Стив перевернулся на правый бок, давая место, и едва не вскрикнул, когда быстрые пальцы расстегнули ширинку. Ладонь у Баки была куда крупнее: он обхватил оба члена сразу, так что Стива прострелило вдоль позвоночника, задвигал рукой. Ресницы вздрагивали, на виске часто билась жилка; Стив провел пальцем по губам, Баки обхватил его, втянул, лаская языком, и застонал почти жалобно. Этого хватило: удовольствие подкатило и выплеснулось, пока Стив цеплялся свободной рукой за так и не снятую рубашку, как утопающий за соломинку. Баки отстал ненамного – застыл, изогнувшись, и тоже кончил с невнятным: «М-м-м», придушенным подушкой.

  


* * *

  


Несколько дней Грант Р. Стивенс наслаждался увиденным без всякой задней мысли. Наоборот: сны казались ему знаком того, что он все делает правильно. Он отлично высыпался, счастливо проводил день с Пегги, хотя уехать в отпуск из Нью-Йорка им так и не удалось. Этот мир был далеко не таким комфортабельным, как оставшийся в будущем, он был суровым, откровенно несовершенным и тесным – но знакомым и своим. Здесь попасть в Бруклин он попросту не имел права и тем более рад был увидеть все практически воочию. На кино его сны ни разу не походили; он будто превращался в самого себя, Стива Роджерса, с тем лишь отличием, что этому Стиву по несчастной случайности не ввели сыворотку, зато каким-то чудом вернули Баки. Разве что мыслей его Грант прочесть не мог – иногда жалея об этом, но чаще радуясь.

Первые опасения появились не раньше чем через неделю. Сны не прекращались: закрывая глаза, Грант следовал по пятам за тощим недомерком, который привычно заходил в аптеку и бакалейную лавку, до хрипоты спорил в редакции, прилично зарабатывал, пробовал себя в живописи и заводил знакомство с людьми, чьим именам предстояло войти в историю. И любил Баки. Если все остальное можно было кое-как объяснить, то с этим обстоятельством Грант справиться не мог. Конечно, он тоже любил Баки. Тот был его лучшим другом, потом тяжкой потерей, потом единственной ниточкой, связывающей с домом, потом снова потерей, еще горшей… Для того Стива любовь к Баки была константой, на которой держался его мир. Грант не раз припоминал рассказанный в двадцать первом веке анекдот о том, что бывают и просто сны, и с удовольствием согласился бы с ним, если бы пропустил хоть одну ночь или обнаружил малейшие признаки обычной сонной зауми. Не считать в самом деле абсурдом его чувства к Баки!

Куда больше он забеспокоился, когда Стив с Баки переспали. Грант проснулся с бешено колотящимся сердцем и эталонным стояком, выпирающим сквозь пижамные штаны, и позорно сбежал в ванную. В доме у Пегги – в отличие от дерьмовой квартирки в Бруклине – с горячей водой проблем не было. Но, встав под душ, машинально проведя рукой по члену и тотчас ужаснувшись, он выкрутил холодный кран и трясся под ледяными струями, пока совсем не продрог. Что-то было не так. Возможно, думал он, растираясь жестким полотенцем, его мозги поломались от перемещений во времени, особенно последнего, сделанного без всяких расчетов, на голом желании. Возможно, доктор Стрэндж был прав, и существовали миллионы реальностей, а он, проламываясь к своему времени и к Пегги, попросту зацепил одну из них и теперь смотрел прямую трансляцию. Больше всего было стыдно перед Пегги – когда-то он собирался пересказать ей самый первый сон, но теперь об этом не могло быть и речи.

В спальню он не вернулся. Сделал себе кофе и снова взялся за карандаш, воспроизводя по памяти рисунок, который его двойник сумел продать в «Нью-Йоркер»: двух птичек на ветке, гнездо правильной кубической формы и затейливую подпись: «Не влюбляйтесь в архитектора».

  


* * *

  


– Кто бы мог подумать! Раньше я воевал со всем миром, а ты вытаскивал меня из передряг. А теперь я совсем обуржуазился, а ты метишь в профсоюзные лидеры и устраиваешь забастовки в доках.

– Обогемился. – Баки усмехнулся, сверкнув глазами. – И я бы не сказал, что ты растерял все зубы, Стиви – от той картинки с планом Маршалла у многих подгорело! А в профсоюзе сплошь соглашатели и подпевалы. Хотели прокатить меня на выборах, да кишка тонка!

Стив усмехнулся: упомянутый рисунок назывался «Ну-ка, отними!» и изображал статую Свободы, которая вместо факела высоко поднимала над головой мешок с деньгами, а оборванные дети-европейские страны тщетно подпрыгивали у ее ног. Идея действительно была неплоха, да и вообще – год, прошедший с возвращения Баки, можно было назвать одним из самых удачных. Они наконец переехали, пусть совсем недалеко: в новой квартире были две комнаты, окна без щелей и достаточное количество горячей воды. Бекка, навещавшая их регулярно, осмотрела спальни с идеально, по-армейски заправленными кроватями, и издевательски хихикнула. Даже астма, которая неизменно возвращалась в холода, будто отступила: по крайней мере, Стив не мог припомнить ни одного серьезного приступа.

– С чего бы им тебя прокатить?

Баки пожал плечом. Теперь он носил протез – тяжелую негнущуюся штуку, способную только заполнить рукав, чтобы не болтался.

– Дал одному в морду, а он оказался важной шишкой. Жаль, парни оттащили.

– Бак, – Стив покачал головой, – ты осторожнее там.

– Ладно тебе! Кто сегодня пришел в мокрых ботинках, потому что на такси, видите ли, дорого? Точно не я! Кстати, как там твои картины? Понравились?

Он явно что-то недоговаривал, но настаивать Стив не стал – может, потому, что действительно слишком замерз, и по собственной вине. Баки был прав, тот очевидный факт, что денег теперь хватало, до сих пор в голове не укладывался.

– Что картины! Я сегодня познакомился кое с кем. Помнишь Всемирную выставку? Этот кое-кто представлял там свой кругосветный перелет, а еще кое-кто слушал, разинув рот…

– Старк? – изумился Баки. – Говард Старк? Что ему-то у вас в редакции понадобилось?

– Понятия не имею. Может, решил заделаться меценатом. Во всяком случае, Росс с Ирвином устраивают для него что-то вроде частного показа и берут несколько моих работ…

– Стиви! – Баки мигом оказался рядом, обхватил за плечо и звучно поцеловал. – Я же говорил! Говорил!

– Не знаю, Бак. По сравнению с Рейнхардом или Стейнбергом моя мазня…

– А твои Росс с Ирвином и Старк с ними так и клюнут на всякую мазню!

Наутро Стив все-таки разболелся, и куда тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз. В полубреду, пытаясь втянуть хоть глоток воздуха, он сипел: «Баки!» – и тот оказывался рядом, приносил капли и воду, вытирал влажный лоб. Кажется, в квартире был кто-то еще: ему чудились голоса, звон стекла, бульканье чайника. В какой-то момент Баки наклонился над ним. Стив кое-как сфокусировал взгляд.

– Все, детка, сейчас станет лучше, сделают укол.

Он почти ничего не почувствовал, но в какой-то момент тяжелые оковы, сдавившие грудь, вдруг пропали. Дыхание вернулось, и он уснул мгновенно, как убитый.

  


* * *

  


Год спустя Гранту Р. Стивенсу удалось главное – отстраниться, бесповоротно отделив себя от человека, которого во сне звали Стивом Роджерсом.

Выходило это тем легче, чем больше отличий обнаруживалось между двумя реальностями. В его истории не было никакой Всемирной выставки – они с Баки совершенно точно ходили на Старк Экспо. В том мире не существовало летающих машин: в честь выставки Говард организовал рекламный кругосветный перелет на обычном самолете. И о Капитане Америке там никто понятия не имел, а в комиксах в качестве спасителей мира подвизались Супермен, Бэтмен с Робином и какой-то Капитан Марвел, совершенно определенно мужского пола.

И все-таки, проживая ночь за ночью, он не мог избавиться от странной досады. Пегги он так ничего и не сказал, да и в чем бы стал признаваться? «Мне снятся сны про другую жизнь, где у меня нет сыворотки, я работаю художником в “Нью-Йоркере” и по-прежнему живу в Бруклине. И да, Баки вернулся с войны и он мой…» Определения он подбирать не стал, зато не раз вспоминал знакомое еще по прошлой жизни понятие, вычитанное в только что вышедшей книге этого англичанина, Оруэлла: «Мыслепреступление».

Грант Стивенс любил Пегги, великолепную, умную, деятельную, жесткую и нежную. Она привлекала все взгляды, преодолевала любые препятствия – и, в конце концов, приняла его, когда он свалился ей на голову. Теперь-то он понимал, как близок был к сумасшествию, когда задумывал отчаянный побег в прошлое и желал только одного – чтобы стало не так больно. Пегги читала людей с легкостью – наверно, потому и дала шанс безумцу, придумавшему себе вечную любовь. Как-то раз они поцеловались, до того работали вместе, она много лет хранила его фотографию и помогла спасти Баки: на этом шатком фундаменте и был построен его замок. Узнавать Пегги по-настоящему он начал, только превратившись в Гранта – и прекрасно понимал, что при своей восприимчивости она вряд ли оценила бы признание о сексе с мужчиной, пусть и во сне. Оставалось придумать, как быть с возбуждением, которое накатывало на него каждый раз, когда те Стив и Баки ложились в постель. Ложились, фигурально выражаясь: за прошедший год Стив трахнул Баки, перегнув через спинку кресла и завалив на диван, развернув лицом к стенке возле кухни и разложив на обеденном столе. Кажется, невинность сохранило только его рабочее место. Шанс на то, что Пегги не замечала предутренних побегов в ванную, стремился к нулю, но она не говорила ни слова, и он был благодарен за это еще сильнее.

Чего он предвидел, хотя и мог бы, так это приступа астмы. В двадцать первом веке тогда-еще-Стиву Роджерсу попалась в руки книга «Диагнозы Капитана Америки» – оттуда он узнал, что астму пусть и не победили полностью, но приступы научились купировать вполне успешно, и на этом успокоился. Сейчас он судорожно втягивал воздух, почти ожидая услышать хрипы в груди. Через пару вздохов стало ясно, что легкие работали как всегда безупречно, но ощущение удушья не пропадало. А ведь он почти успел смириться и принять происходящее – картинку, которую ему показывали во сне, и отклик тела на эту картинку. Теперь, кажется, теория рушилась: неужели они были связаны и физически? Или проблемы по-прежнему оставались в голове? Он привычно взялся за карандаш: о политике и плане Маршалла думать не хотелось, вместо статуи Свободы на листе появился набросок комнаты в Бруклине, самой первой, той, где они жили с мамой – наверно, потому, что с болезнями была связана именно она. К тому времени, как он был закончен, дыхание выровнялось.

  


* * *

  


Выздоровление затягивалось. Когда жар спал, а голова мало-мальски начала соображать, Стив потребовал объяснений. Дома была только Бекка; она заявила, что обещала молчать, ловко накормила с ложки супом и предложила почитать вслух учебник по сестринскому делу, который как раз штудировала. Баки вернулся с работы через несколько часов. Выглядел он почти так же паршиво, как после возращения из армии: Стив успел испугаться, но вовремя сообразил, что причиной стала его собственная болезнь.

– Ну ты и отмочил, сопляк. – Баки тяжело уселся на край кровати. Бекка заглянула в комнату, махнув на прощанье рукой, и упорхнула – слышно было, как захлопнулась дверь.

– Что за укол? – спросил Стив. – Я слышал, кто-то приходил? Док Уильямс?

– И он тоже. Вернее, с него я начал, но ты же знаешь…

Док Уильямс был известен тем, что советовал «готовиться» при любой болезни тяжелее ангины – но хотя бы лечить не отказывался. Баки помялся, по привычке дернул плечом:

– Я нашел твоего Старка. Не мог смотреть, как ты задыхаешься. Рванул в редакцию, все объяснил, и твой босс при мне позвонил ему.

– Старка?!

– А он притащил какого-то доктора, который придумал новый способ лечения и как раз хотел на ком-нибудь испытать. Ну и вот…

– Говард Старк приходил к нам домой? И привел мне врача?!

Баки хмыкнул:

– Я всегда говорил, что ты себя недооцениваешь, Стиви. И учти, док сказал, что вставать ни в коем случае нельзя, так что даже не пробуй.

Стив и не собирался. Судя по всему, Баки был прав – в этот раз он действительно влип. Несколько дней он спал, просыпаясь только на то, чтобы поесть, потом потребовал лист фанеры, бумагу и карандаш. Удушье накатывало по временам, но это были отголоски, не стоившие внимания, если бы не одна мысль…

– Бак, – позвал он, окончательно все обдумав. – Пообещай мне кое-что.

Тот посмотрел сверху вниз:

– Котов в мешке не покупаю, Стиви. Выкладывай.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, когда очередной приступ меня добьет, вот и все.

– Знаешь что, сопляк – когда-то я тебе уже кое-что пообещал. Вместе до конца, помнишь? Не знаю, с чего я должен передумать.

– Бак, – повторил Стив, со злобной гримасой смаргивая слезу: совсем раскис за эти дни. – Мы с самого начала знали – с моим здоровьем далеко не разбежишься. Но тогда я думал, что ты женишься, заведешь детей и все такое, вот и не боялся особо. А сейчас…

– А сейчас у нас есть Говард Старк, который непременно что-нибудь придумает. Слышать ничего не хочу! – отрезал Баки.

Стив вздохнул. По крайней мере, начало было положено. Баки упирался редко, но если уж что-то вбивал себе в голову… Он положил поверх альбома чистый лист почтовой бумаги и вывел первые строчки: «Уважаемый мистер Старк!»

Бекка отнесла письмо на почту, предупредив, что больше не сможет бывать у них так часто: приближались экзамены, да и смены в больнице никто не отменял. Прошла неделя и другая, а ответа так и не было. Стив начал вставать, потихоньку занимался хозяйством, рисовал – впрочем, все равно лежа, – и ждал Баки с работы. Когда тот не появился в обычное время, Стив поначалу даже обрадовался: пусть посидит с ребятами, развеется немного, и почти не удивился, когда час спустя в дверь заколотили. Баки, держась очень прямо, сумел пройти пару шагов, пошатнулся, ухватился за стену и начал оседать: Стив кинулся к нему и понял, что дело совсем не в выпивке.

– Досталось ему, – угрюмо бросил вошедший следом Дуган – бывший однополчанин Баки, с которым Стив уже успел познакомиться. – Пирс, сволочуга, постарался. Нанял каких-то уродов, чтобы отметелили его после собрания.

– Все нормально, – заявил Баки не слишком внятно, пока его волокли до кровати. Стив принес аптечку, Дуган и второй докер – его имени Стив не знал, – деловито и привычно промыли ссадины на голове и стянули бинтом грудь.

– Пирс? Кто это?

– Да тот ублюдок из Ассоциации работодателей, который уже схлопотал один раз в морду – помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? Мне бы две руки, я бы им!..

– Повыступай тут, – бросил Дуган. – «Сам дойду, что они мне сделают!» Хорошо, мы успели вовремя. Вот что, парни, посидите-ка вы пару дней дома.

– Еще как посидим. – Баки нехорошо усмехнулся. – Поперли меня, Стиви. Новый закон, мать его…

Стив кивнул, безнадежно желая только одного: выздороветь. В груди, будто назло, засипело, дыхание перехватило, как всегда после встряски. Ночью он так и не уснул – караулил Баки, хотя док Уильямс не нашел у того ничего серьезного, кроме легкого сотрясения и пары сломанных ребер.

Говард Старк возник на пороге их бруклинской квартиры три дня спустя. Два телохранителя остались на лестнице; сам Старк, не дожидаясь приглашения, прошел в комнату, окинул взглядом Стива с полотенцем через плечо, Баки с забинтованной головой, начатый рисунок на фанерном листе и прислоненные к стене холсты…

– Кажется, в прошлый раз больной был другой, – заметил он. – Мистер Роджерс, как здоровье? Лучше? Я получил ваше письмо и решил воспользоваться случаем – кто знает, может, лет через десять вы станете новым Мондрианом или Кандинским, и я буду хвастаться, что открыл вас миру?

– Очень рад, – сказал Стив, приглаживая волосы и старательно не замечая убийственных взглядов Баки. – Мы могли бы поговорить наедине?

– Хм… Ну, если это можно так назвать, – протянул Старк, входя в кухню.

– По правде говоря, не думаю, что это такая уж ценность, мистер Старк, – начал Стив, – но готов уступить вам большую часть картин…

– Если?

– Мой друг – инвалид, как вы, наверно, заметили. Он работал тальманом в доках, но недавно его жестоко избили за организацию забастовки и вышвырнули вон.

– И?

– Ему нужен протез, способный хотя бы отчасти заменить руку. У меня достаточно средств…

– Стоп-стоп-стоп! Протез? Хм… никогда ничем подобным не занимался, но звучит забавно. Вот что, мистер Роджерс…

– Стив.

– Отлично. Я обдумаю ваше предложение и сообщу о решении, скажем, недели через две-три. Идет?

– Не позже, – сказал Стив жестко. – У меня не так много времени, мистер Старк. Уверен, ваш доктор вас проинформировал.

– Говард. – Старк изобразил поклон. – Мне нравится ваша решимость. Знаете, я люблю полеты, но мне никогда не приходило в голову прыгать без парашюта. А вы, я смотрю, готовы кинуться…

Ответ был очевиден – так что Стив просто кивнул, не говоря ни слова.

  


* * *

  


Архитектуру Грант выбрал для себя методом исключения. С тех пор как он рассказал Пегги о времени и его неизменности, они не раз обсуждали, чем бы ему стоило заняться в третьей по счету жизни. СНР, где она сейчас служила, был отвергнут сразу. Изобразительное искусство стояло на одном из первых мест, но тоже отпало, едва начались сны. Некоторое время новоиспеченный Грант Р. Стивенс подумывал о медицине, но потом понял, что не устоит, если будет знать, как помочь больному здесь и сейчас. Сам себе он признавался, что решение во многом принял из-за той подсмотренной картинки с кубическим гнездом. Пара десятков типовых домов едва ли могла повлиять на ход истории, пока же и до этого не доходило – предстояло еще получить диплом.

Избитый Баки приснился ему накануне защиты, чуть было полностью ее не похерив: Грант полночи просидел, не в силах выбросить из головы старую кинопленку, на которой Баки – его Баки с железной рукой – в какой-то клетке отбивался от десятка головорезов, а недоброй памяти Александр Пирс наслаждался зрелищем, стоя по другую сторону решетки.

– Сделаешь дом для нас? – спросила Пегги, когда защита все-таки прошла. Он только и мог, что обнять ее – решение было гениальным. Тихий пригород, где они жили, охранялся едва ли не лучше Белого дома, чужих сюда попросту не пускали. Снаружи дом не представлял собой ничего особенного, но к планировке следовало подойти с умом. Чертить ему нравилось: руки были заняты, голова свободна, и никто не мешал думать о появлении в той жизни Дугана, Старка и Пирса. История будто пыталась, как могла, вернуться в правильное русло. Хотя с чего он взял, что именно его реальность была правильной? Мысль оказалась настолько неожиданной, что рука с карандашом сорвалась, вычертив на листе ватмана длинную загогулину. Разве не логичнее было считать исходной другую – самую простую, без чудес, супергероев, древних богов, волшебных камней?

За месяц, который Баки и Стив просидели дома почти безвылазно, Грант успел наслушаться разговоров и сумел примерно определить точку расхождения – первое воспоминание о той самой выставке. Баки, бредивший полетами, притащил домой газету и заставил Стива пообещать, что они будут ходить туда каждый день. Все, что было прежде, пока совпадало, за тем же исключением. Тот Баки как-то заметил вскользь, что был влюблен в своего Стива с шестнадцати лет. В мире суперсыворотки, тессеракта и Гидры ни о чем таком вообще речи не шло: Баки ухаживал за девушками и постоянно пытался вытащить Стива то на двойные свидания, то на танцы. Разве что… он смутно припомнил, как в тридцать восьмом, подхватив очередную пневмонию, в одну из пятниц уговаривал Баки не пропускать вечеринку, а тот твердил, что никто, кроме Стива, ему даром не нужен. «Только ты, а никакая не Конни и не Дот!».

Грант аккуратно стер загогулину ластиком: на первый взгляд следов не осталось, но он знал, что ошибся, и оттого весь чертеж казался испорченным. Что ж, версия о первоначальной реальности имела смысл, но тогда получалось, что их… отношения, вспомнил он еще одно слово из будущего – тоже были ее частью? Да хоть бы и были, подумал он с внезапной досадой. Кто сказал, что на все тамошнее сразу выдается индульгенция?

Разозлившись окончательно, он выдернул из альбома лист и резко провел первую линию. Никогда раньше он так не рисовал – свободно, размашисто, уверенно. Каждый штрих ложился на свое место, впечатывался, едва не прорывая бумагу: из ничего возникали закинутая за голову рука, прикушенная губа, прилипший ко лбу завиток волос, едва обозначенный контур обнаженных плеч и ключиц. Скопившееся раздражение выплескивалось на бумагу, Грант с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы ограничиться только лицом. Там, в этой реальности-зеро, как он начал называть ее про себя, Баки лежал на спине, согнув ноги и широко разведя колени. На обнаженной груди блестел пот, вызывающе торчали соски, искусанные почти до крови, по бедрам пробегали судороги, тяжелый член прижимался к животу. Стив запретил прикасаться к нему, и Баки, как всегда, подчинился, только коротко простонал, когда Стив вошел в него до упора, отстранился, дразня, и снова вставил по самые яйца. Марафонца из него не вышло бы – дыхалки не хватило, да и не нужно было. Баки выгибался на пределе, стараясь потереться, Стив снова качнулся вперед, вырвав еще один стон, и прохрипел: «Можно». Баки обхватил член, кусая губы, дернул вверх и вниз; семя брызнуло, заливая грудь и живот.

Грант отбросил лист, тяжело дыша, сжал себя сквозь брюки: голова кружилась, во рту пересохло. На несколько минут он в самом деле почувствовал себя тем, кто был безоглядно влюблен в своего Баки, отчаянно не желал умирать и силой этого отчаянья сумел пробить дыру из одного мира в другой. Объяснение, пусть притянутое за уши, отрезвило. Грант выдохнул, успокаивая дыхание, поправил опадающий член, еще раз окинул взглядом лучший свой рисунок, скомкал и без малейшего сожаления бросил в пепельницу.

  


* * *

  


Их хватило еще на восемь месяцев. Стив так и не оправился окончательно, хотя бывали дни, когда удавалось верить, что все еще образуется. Доктор Эрскин – врач, которого привел тогда Говард – профессионально избегал категоричных суждений. Укол адреналина, спасший Стива во время приступа, не стоило считать панацеей, объяснил он спокойно. Он купировал приступ астмы и весьма положительно повлиял на работу сердца, но был неполезен для мозга.

– Работающее сердце и погибший мозг – не лучшее сочетание, – добавил Эрскин, пожевав губами. – Я со своей стороны сделаю все возможное, но решение за вами, мистер Роджерс.

Старк взял на раздумья две-три недели, но вернулся уже через несколько дней.

– Стиви, к тебе, – позвал Баки. Вынужденное безделье он переносил стойко: пытался готовить, приспособился точить карандаши одной рукой, не говоря уже о том, что каждый вечер у них толклись два-три человека из доков – профсоюз собирался подавать на Ассоциацию в суд, обвиняя в незаконном увольнении работников. Стив поначалу оставался настороже. Он не удивился бы ни грязным намекам, ни сальным шуткам, но постепенно успокоился: действительно, кто бы заподозрил в непристойном поведении двух инвалидов, которые поддерживают друг друга? Тех, кто знал или догадывался, можно было по пальцам перечесть – Бекка, скорее всего, Дуган, а теперь, кажется, и Старк.

– Сегодня я по вашу душу, сержант. Вернее, по вашу руку.

– Что такое?

– Мне нужен человек, на котором я мог бы опробовать новый протез. – Старк бегло взглянул на Стива, тот едва заметно кивнул в ответ. – У вас довольно серьезный случай, рука отнята слишком высоко. Если с вами получится, можно будет запустить менее сложные, и не только для рук…

– Протез? – повторил Баки, пошевелив плечом. – Вроде вот этого?

– Этой колоды? Да вы издеваетесь! Нет, сержант, не она и не идиотская конструкция на пружинах! Я говорю о хорошем протезе! О таком, с которым вы сможете по крайней мере управляться с ножом и вилкой и завязывать шнурки… И разумеется, ваше время будет оплачено.

– Ты его надоумил? – спросил Баки, едва Говард выкатился за дверь. Ответа он не ждал, да Стив и не собирался отвечать. – Ножом и вилкой, а? Чертов капиталист! Стал бы я его терпеть, если бы не тот укол и не твои картины!

Картины были второй причиной визита. Стив понятия не имел, насколько Старк разбирался в живописи – но тот недрогнувшей рукой отобрал штук пять полотен и столько же рисунков, выписал чек и оставил Баки визитку с адресом.

– Он в самом деле станет платить мне по полсотни каждый раз, как я буду примерять эту его штуку, Стиви? Выходит, с картинами ты продешевил. Ладно, ладно, – замахал он рукой. – Все знаю. Сам он додумался или нет, а протезы – дело нужное.

Через месяц он получил постоянную работу в «Старк Ворлд». Стив был не просто рад – у него будто камень с души свалился. Он чувствовал, что слабеет день ото дня: приступы повторялись, и в один из визитов доктор Эрскин посоветовал ему лечь в госпиталь.

– Пока нет, – ответил он. – Еще один укол прямо сейчас.

– Не думаю, что стоит так рисковать, мистер Роджерс. Этот будет последним – впредь я буду вынужден вам отказать.

– Идет.

Кажется, лимит отпущенных им чудес был исчерпан. Баки держался. В хорошие дни он сменял Бекку, сдавшую свой экзамен и официально, несмотря на все протесты, нанятую на место сиделки, травил байки о Старке и его изобретениях, ругательски ругал беззубых профсоюзных боссов и предателей-скэбов. В плохие – удерживал Стива на краю, не давая уйти одним своим присутствием.

– Бак, помнишь, ты мне обещал кое-что?

– Еще как помню! – Баки наклонился, поправляя подушки, помог сесть повыше, коротко поцеловал. – Только сдается мне, Роджерс, ты опять не о том, а?

Стив кивнул. С утра снова поднимался жар, мутило так, что не удалось проглотить даже ложки овсянки, язык не слушался.

– Дай сказать, – выговорил он кое-как. – Все мои картины – тебе. Если Старк не врет насчет выставки, а ты все пустишь на самотек, я тебе в следующий раз такое устрою!

– Ну, в райские кущи мне не попасть, в отличие от некоторых.

Стив мотнул головой, отталкивая руку, ненароком коснувшуюся лба. Надо было успеть.

– Не в раю. Я точно знаю. В другой жизни, как у твоего Азимова. Встретимся и узнаем друг друга. Вон, в альбоме посмотри!

Со страницы альбома, шагая плечом к плечу, на них смотрели двое. Баки – в грязной, оборванной полевой форме, и Стив – рослый, широкоплечий, но узнаваемый с первого взгляда, в кожаной куртке и танковом шлеме.

Больше всего Стиву хотелось сейчас, чтобы Баки не просто согласился, а поверил – неважно даже, верил ли во все сказанное он сам. Он сморгнул, прогоняя пелену перед глазами.

– Хрен бы я тебя послушал, Стиви, если бы своими руками эту рубаху не зашивал. – Баки ткнул пальцем в четко прорисованную линию на плече, и в самом деле походившую на кое-как залатанную прореху. – Только мне казалось, что ты меньше.

– Может, еще вырасту, – Стив сумел усмехнуться и снова откинулся на подушки.

– Поспи, детка, поспи, – пробормотал Баки, пристраиваясь рядом. Уже ускользая в темноту, Стив чувствовал, как тот прижимается к нему мокрой щекой. – Люблю тебя.

– И я.

  


* * *

  


Когда Грант проснулся, за окном было совсем светло. Пегги уже ушла, часы пробили девять, на кухонном столе под салфеткой ждал остывший завтрак. В зеркале отразилась помятая со сна физиономия с отпечатком подушки на щеке, светлые волосы дыбом – и больше ничего. Ничего, понял он внезапно, хватаясь за край раковины. Ему ничего не снилось: закрыл глаза, и будто свет выключили. Объяснение было ровно одно. Конечно, никто не мешал надеяться, что Стив всего лишь потерял сознание и сегодня-завтра очнется, но Грант достаточно врал другим, чтобы обманывать еще и себя. Последнее, что он помнил – Баки, опирающегося на спинку кровати, и Стива, привалившегося спиной к его груди, чтобы легче было дышать, графин с водой на столике, ненужные уже склянки с лекарствами, шприц в металлическом боксе, альбом, раскрытый на развороте. С одной половины листа сквозь полуопущенные ресницы смотрел Баки – близнец того, который несколько месяцев назад сгорел в пепельнице. На второй Грант безошибочно опознал дорогу из Крайшберга и Капитана Америку бок о бок с сержантом Барнсом из 107-го пехотного.

Если бы он мог докричаться до них, сказать, что Стив прав! Но дверь в чужую жизнь захлопнулась: ему не дано было узнать, что сталось с тем Баки, как он пережил потерю, сделал ли Говард протез, открылась ли выставка, чем закончилось дело с Пирсом, и еще миллион вещей, без которых он чувствовал себя не просто обделенным – осиротевшим. Он ничего не мог сделать для них, как не мог ничем помочь настоящему Баки из этой реальности. В какой-то момент он едва не бросился к Пегги, чтобы рассказать обо всем, просить о помощи или, как раньше, самому вытаскивать Джеймса Барнса, из которого за тысячи миль отсюда делали Зимнего солдата…

Стив и бросился бы. Грант – не мог.

Он открыл ящик, где хранил наброски – те, что еще могли понадобиться, – перебрал их, отыскивая рисунки из другой жизни. Не то чтобы он хотел их видеть – даже на доказательства они почти не годились. Доказательств вообще не существовало. Легче было вернуться к началу и считать все причудами психики, и без того подорванной голодным детством, ПТСР, путешествиями во времени, не вовремя проявившимися последствиями семидесятилетней заморозки.

Телефонный звонок разорвал тишину, заставив его прийти в себя. Он поднял тяжелую эбонитовую трубку:

– Стивенс слушает.

– Грант, – весело сказала Пегги. – У меня новости! Кролик сдох!** Все, некогда, остальное вечером!

Несколько секунд он соображал, при чем тут кролик, потом понял. Судьба – или кто там устанавливал законы Вселенной – открывала новую дверь вместо запертой, не говоря уже о том, что в будущем возле машины времени его ждал Баки. Еще ничего не кончилось.

**Эпилог**

1.

Младший внук подвез Гранта Стивенса до дома у озера, и тот, закинув чехол за спину, не торопясь двинулся по дорожке вдоль берега. Во внутреннем кармане, невесть зачем прихваченные, опавшими листьями шелестели рисунки. Что они могли дать этому Баки? Что ему мог сказать старик, давно ставший другим человеком? «Кстати, Бак, все хотел спросить – в тридцать восьмом ты действительно признавался мне в любви?» Кому теперь нужен ответ, каким бы он ни был?

За деревьями уже виднелась крыша дома. Щит за спиной вдруг показался невыносимо тяжелым. Баки был вправе отказаться разговаривать, вообще послать подальше, но не попытаться он не мог. Вдали послышались голоса: он попытался опознать их, но не сумел – слух тоже подводил. Грант Стивенс опустился на подвернувшуюся вовремя скамейку, потер занывшую поясницу и приготовился ждать. 

2.

Когда Баки попытался – пусть без успеха – отобрать свою половину одеяла, Стив заворочался, что-то невнятно забормотал, передернулся вдруг всем телом и сел, мотая головой.

– Ты чего? Кошмар приснился?

– Почти. – Стив почесал в затылке, так что волосы встали торчком. – Будто ты ушел на войну и вернулся без руки, а я через пару лет умер без всякой сыворотки.

– Кошмары – дело такое. Прямо не знаю, который мне больше нравится, – протянул Баки. – Наверно, тот, где ты разнес Камни Бесконечности, а потом рванул не сюда, а в прошлое к мисс Картер-старшей.

Стив уставился на него:

– А это ты откуда взял?

– Так, померещилось, пока ждал тебя у машины времени. В общем, оба хороши, – подытожил он, пихая Стива ногой. – Встаем? Или…

– Или встаем, – понятливо кивнул тот. – Между прочим, я там, в Бруклине, стал гениальным художником и классиком авангарда.

– Ну и здесь стань, – лениво предложил Баки и вдруг приподнялся, заглядывая в лицо: – Плохо, Стиви?

– Пройдет. Просто… уж очень реально все выглядело. Интересно, те картины найдутся, если их поискать?

**Author's Note:**

> * Тальман – лицо, ответственное за учет груза во время операций погрузки его на судно или при выгрузке с него (Википедия)  
> ** «Кроличий тест» (англ. rabbit test) — один из первых лабораторных тестов на беременность, разработанный в 1927 году, или эвфемизм, обозначающий беременность. Мочу проверяемой женщины вводили крольчихе, а через несколько дней проверяли изменения в яичниках крольчихи. По распространенному, но ошибочному мнению, крольчиха после этого погибала.


End file.
